Talk:Fireaxe
Ok I have problems with the unsubstatiated claims on this page. I have seen no proof of the axe getting stuck in anything and I doubt this is true. In addition, this page and the pages for many other melee weapons say that they do little or no damage to the Tank or Witch. We do not know this and in my opinion it would make more sense if they did some damage because it would be a big risk but also a big reward. You can't make the fire axe get stuck in something yourself but there is one stuck in a tree in swamp fever. LachlanR (talk) 21:08, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :Mmm...well the developers have said that the melee weapons don't cr0wn the Witch and it's been seen in multiple videos that she will kill you for hitting her with something. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 01:41, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Well, the 1 hit kill for SI makes sense, but against a tank, could you really see sumthin like that killing a tank with one whack? and the witch, it has quite a bit of health.--Supermutantslayer450 01:52, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Oh no, I don't think it should kill the tank in one hit. What I meant was that it would take like 6-10 hits to kill it, depending on difficulty. The Deep 1 02:31, September 21, 2009 (UTC) yes. meaning it probably wouldnt be the best thiung to use against a tank. that will probably be left to the guy with the grenade launcher. I have to say, i wish they hadnt put that in. Supermutantslayer450 01:10, September 22, 2009 (UTC) I wish god would had put you on this planet.--Kirby888 05:13, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Uhh, Grammar much?--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 05:17, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Why does everybody try to insult each other at every given chance? It's ridiculous. Imperialscouts 05:26, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Because there's so much love on this Wiki. Can't you tell? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:28, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::: Oh yeah, it just emanates love doesn't it? Ha! More like petty sibling rivalry. I should know, I got six siblings. Imperialscouts 18:46, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::I burst my sister slip once. No reason, just felt like it! Nelo Angelo97 21:42, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Axe cr0wn The Axe and the Katana can cr0wn the witch if you hit one in the back of the head.--Tank Executor 05:27, November 16, 2009 (UTC) no,they cannot, i tried...and failed...miseribly...thrice--SS4FireFox 14:21, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Ya, i'd say that information is "dead" wrong. I hit a witch three times in the back of the head before she managed to turn around and hit me, it did nothing. --DragonJTSLeave me a message 17:01, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I was going to add that I seriously doubt if it's possible. I guess everyone else tried it too (and also failed) 18:29, November 28, 2009 (UTC) I was playing earlier today and tried to use a katana on her and i was literally humping her in the back, so i swung and she was just startled and i was like "WTF"How are you suppose to Cr0wn her? --Ray 18:40, November 28, 2009 (UTC)Chubbyhug rarity of da axe does anyone know where you can find the axe? 04:54, January 1, 2010 (UTC) They are all over the place in Dead Center. have fun beheading zombies with this classic weapon.--Djj51 03:31, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Very common in every campaign except The Parish, which it never spawns. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 04:58, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Axe in terms of speed The template says that it's .91 seconds every hit. That's fine, but, it does say that the guitar is slower than the axe, yet the guitar template shows .83 seconds every hit. Is this a mistake? Because it does say that the axe is in the middle in terms of speed. Dornob25 20:41, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Fire Axe Or Axe I think this page should be titled "Fire Axe". I know that this weapon is an axe, but technically it is a fire axe. 02:49, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Axe grunts sound like Coach Has anyone else noticed that the axe, when swung, makes the survivor grunt like Coach? 18:16, September 10, 2017 (UTC)